


SLEEP

by Haospart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Illis is a PEEN, Internal Monologuing, Iriz is a Yeet First Panic Later Jedi, Jeni's a good friend, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, but he's involved in approximate things, liar jedi, lying, mostly involving Illis the Sith, these guys are all canon-adjacent bc this knight isn't EXACTLY the hero of tython
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haospart/pseuds/Haospart
Summary: Iriz shouldn't have let this one go, he never should have gotten involved with a Sith.  He should have thought it through.  His master always told him to finish the job, but he didn't this time.And now he's under the Sith's spell, and he can't get out.But that's what friends are for.
Kudos: 9





	SLEEP

**Author's Note:**

> Lord Illis was intended to be a Bengal Morr replacement and then he got WILDLY out of hand in about 3 seconds, so now he's not only his own person, he's a NIGHTMARE.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to get in this deep with the Sith. He wasn't supposed to end up  _ trapped _ .

Yet there he was, barely holding onto consciousness after a simple command from the Diathim. Iriz'etso used to have such strong mental walls, with an even stronger will. However, the more he met the hypnotic, masked Sith, the more his defenses crumbled. Resisting the strong suggestions and compulsions that Lord Illis placed oh-so gently in his head became nearly impossible the more they met.

It was dangerous for a number of reasons, and entirely unhealthy for many more. For one thing, a Sith with control over a Jedi was never a  _ good _ recipe. For another, Illis was obsessed with the Jedi. Iriz had beaten the Sith, alone, as just a padawan. The diathim had been utterly smitten ever since, with serious intent to  _ keep _ the young twi'lek.

Illis had built an entire cult centered around Iriz, and he fully intended to complete his twisted shrine with the Jedi displayed up on the wall.

Iriz knew this, but he kept coming back anyways. He thought he could handle himself, thought he could resist the Sith's influences. He was wrong, and now he was in too deep. What would he even tell the Council to ask for help? What would he tell  _ Kudosa _ .

_ Hi, remember that Sith I fought as a padawan, the one that fell off a cliff? Well he didn't. I let him go, wiped my droid, and lied to you about it. Now there's a cult dedicated to me, the Sith can take control of me whenever he wants, and he wants me in a coma so I can be the centerpiece to his creepy shrine. Help? _

Yeah. That'll go over well.

Now, however, he wouldn't have been able to ask for help even if he'd been on Tython, in front of the Council themselves. Not as Illis murmured again, honeyed, though more forceful this time in his multi-toned voice, " _ Sleep. _ "

The Jedi's eyes rolled back, and darkness fell over him as his knees buckled under him. His final sensation as his grip on the waking world finally failed surprisingly wasn't of harsh colliding with the ground, but bony, willow-tough arms around him, lowering him gently to the floor. Then friction, dragging. Then nothing. Only darkness.


End file.
